Dance Like Nobody's Watching
by WordsofaWriter
Summary: Brynn Ramos has been dancing her entire life and she can't imagine doing anything else. Being in a crew with her two best friends, Sean and Eddy, makes working at the worst job in the world at least a bit bearable. When Sean gets infatuated with Emily, it leaves Eddy and Brynn alone. Eddy's old crush he buried deep might come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1: The Mob Strikes

**Dance Like Nobody's Watching**

 _Chapter One: The Mob Strikes_

I own nothing except for my original characters

* * *

Sitting in the small car, Brynn let her let bounce up and down as her friends, Eddy and Sean, talked in the front seats. It was a hot and humid day, though those were normal in Miami.

"I'm telling you, there's a 50-50 chance we're going to jail tonight," Eddy says looking away from the window and over toward Sean.

Sean looks at him. "Maybe," he replies with a small shrug.

Brynn roll her eyes and lean forward in between their heads, my chest hitting the bench like seats. "Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure," she says, resting her arms on the back of the seats.

"B, we could go to jail and you aren't even the least bit worried about it," Eddy says turning his face toward Brynn's.

Pulling her head back a bit toward Sean's, Brynn gave Eddy one of her signature smiles that allowed her white teeth and dimples to show. "Of course I'm worried, my dear Eddy, but I am simply choosing to not think about that and focus more the fact that we need to pull this off."

"I like your way of thinking, B, focus on the task at hand and not the consequences that might follow," Sean said patting Brynn on the back.

Brynn whipped her head toward Sean and gave him the same smile she had just given to Eddy. Looking back and forth between the two, her smile faded into a smirk. "You guys ready for this?"

Eddy and Sean looked at eachother then back to Brynn. "you're kidding, right?" they asked at the same time, both smiling over at the girl with colorful hair. Eddy then slammed his hand down on the horn, giving the rest of the Mob the signal to start.

As the the music starts, everyone states to get out of the cars, fileing onto the street. Eddy and Sean open the car doors and step out onto the street, and Brynn jumps over the seat onto the driver's seat and follows Eddy out of the car. Everyone runs to where they are suppose to be, Brynn jumps onto the trunk of an old-looking blue car as Jason jumps onto the top of it.

When the beat picks up, everyone on the cars starts the dance moves they had been practicing for weeks now. Brynn did step after step all of them flowing into each other as if they were all one move instead of many little ones. It made her smile, the dancing, she had always loved to dance and couldn't imagine doing anything else. Jason and Sean switched cars, causing Brynn to jolt a bit, but she never missed a beat.

Brynn walked up to the top of the car toward Sean and continued the dance up there until Sean "threw" her back down to the trunk of the car. She wasn't down on the trunk for long before Sean brought her back up the roof of the car. They did one step before Brynn threw a fake punch at Sean.

Everyone got down off the cars and the guys ran forward down the street. Brynn ran off with the rest of the girls to where the girls would start their part of the dance. The girls watched the guys dance as they waited for their part to start and Brynn noticed how at home all of them looked when they were dancing. Brynn broke herself out of her thoughts as the boys ended their part of the dance and ran with the girls.

The girls part of the dance had a lot of shaking their butts, Brynn saws a few parts shield their kids eyes from the scene. It made Brynn laugh, she liked getting strange reactions out of people and over protective parents gave the best ones.

Brynn finished her part of the dance and ran off to her next place as people rode on top of cars and flipped around in the center of a circle of cars. She got to her place of the final part of the dance, the big machine like part. This was easily her favorite part of the dance, every person doing a different thing from everyone else and having it come together to look like one big contraption. She was placed in the center, in front of where Sean was on top of another's shoulders. As everyone got down she moved to be on the left of Eddy and danced perfectly in time with everyone else. One move slipped into another and before she knew it, Brynn had run out of dance moves to do and she ran off with Eddy to get back to the car as Sean did the final jump of the dance before following.

When they got back to the car, Brynn gave them quick high-fives before jumping over the front seats into the back of the white car. Eddy piled out of where he had parked and continued down the road. No one said anything, the only sound that could be heard was that of their heavy breathing. Everyone looked out the window as they passed the painting Mercury did while they danced.

'I can't believe we pulled that off!" Eddy yelled, jumping up and down in his seat a bit.

Sean rolled his eyes, but looked like he couldn't believe it either. "Just because we haven't been caught yet doesn't mean we won't, Eddy," Sean said throwing a grin over at Eddy.

Brynn smiled and leaned forward in her seat, "See look what I told you, nothing bad happened-"

"Yet," Sean interrupted, knowing how much Brynn hates to be interrupted.

Brynn looked at Sean, raising one of her full dark eyebrows, daring him to say another word. She continued when Sean put his hands up in surrender. "Nothing bad happened, you guys need to stop worrying about it."

"The day Eddy stops worrying about things going wrong is the day something actually goes wrong," Sean said, sarcasm evident in his voice, looking over at Brynn.

Eddy reached over and hit Sean in the arm, "Hey, you get just as worried as I do for these, and don't even try to deny it."

"He speaks the truth," Brynn said looking back over at Sean, with an innocent smile plastered across her face. Brynn only used that smile when she wanted to annoy someone or when she wanted something and she knew for a fact that it was annoying Sean a bit right now.

Sean glared at both of them before turning him his seat to look out the windshield of the car. "So, where to?" Eddy asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I should probably get home," Brynn says with a sigh, leaning back in her seat. "You know, we all have work tomorrow and you guys have a video to edit."

"Yeah, but it's only about two o'clock and your shift doesn't start until, what noon tomorrow," Eddy said, looking back at her in the rearview mirror quickly before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Eleven," Brynn corrects. "But that doesn't change the fact that your shift starts at, what, eight or nine, and you guys still have a video to edit."

"Fine, I guess if you don't want to spend time with us, we can take you home," Sean says,with fake hurt in his voice, putting a hand over his heart like he was in pain.

Brynn put a hand over her face, catching the long, brightly rainbow-colored strands of hair falling into her view. "I swear if you do that stupid fucking fake sniffling thing that you do, I'm going to get out of the car and walk,"

Just as she finishes her statement she can hear the obviously fake sniffling sound coming from in front of her to her right. Brynn rolls her eyes before hitting the back of Sean's head.

"Ow, okay, I get it," Sean says rubbing the back of his head. "We're going to Ricky's to celebrate, don't leave us and the rest of the crew hanging."

"Yeah, everyone would miss your bright hair and smiley face," Eddy chimes in looking back in the mirror again.

Brynn smiled and shook her head a bit. "I would never pass up going to Ricky's, why didn't you start with that."

"To Ricky's!" Sean shouts throwing an arm up into the air, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Caroline here, I hope you like the first chapter of my story! It basically follows Step Up Revolution, but I'm going to be adding in some scenes that you wouldn't see since the movie followed Sean. If you want to know where she was dancing during the dance, she was mostly dancing where the blonde girl was, but in the last part she switched to a different person. Also, her hair is a bit difficult to describe, but if you look at Guy Tang's Unicorn Hair video, it looks like what the girl with the long hair gets done! Thanks for reading! I know I didn't describe the dance scene too well, but I don't know the technical terms for the moves since I don't dance, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrating

**Dance Like Nobody's Watching**

 _Chapter Two: Celebrating_

I own nothing except for my original characters

* * *

Ricky's place was packed when they got there, though with how often The Mob comes to Ricky's, it's always packed more or less. Brynn could easily spot the crew without having to try too hard, they were all standing in a big group and looked a bit out of place in their bright colored tank tops and short. Though, Brynn couldn't say much, she looked as out of place as the rest of them in her dark gray racerback tank top and bright splattered printed sports bra underneath.

Brynn quickly walked over to the rest of the group, where Jason was the first to notice them arrive. "Little B!" he said walking over to her and giving her a big hug. Jason was much taller than her making it one of the best hugs. "You did great today! God, everyone did so great today!"

Brynn couldn't help but laugh at Jason, he might have been a bit tipsy since Brynn guessed they had been here for at least twenty minutes. Jason would always party a bit to hard after they would pull of a stunt like what they had done.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Jason says, letting Brynn go and walk to the dance floor.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Brynn replied watching him make his way over.

Looking around, Brynn noticed that most of the group had dispersed since she had gotten here and probably had gone to the dance floor, like Jason, to dance to the live music. She made her way over to the bar, where she noticed Sean and Eddy standing.

"Hey guys," Brynn said, coming up behind and pushing her way in between them, looking over at Ricky who was already grabbing her a beer. "What have you guys been talking about in the five seconds I was gone,"

Sean looked over at her with a smile, "Oh you know nothing important because nothing can be important without you to talk about it with."

Brynn gave a small 'thank you' to Ricky when he set her beer down. She, then looked over at Sean and gave him a smile. "Of course because I'm the most important person."

"Sure," Eddy says rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his beer.

Brynn let's her mouth fall open and puts her hand over her heart in mock hurt. "I'm hurt that you don't think I'm the most important person."

At that, Eddy turned around and rest his elbows on the bar, there was a smile on his face. Brynn and Sean followed and looked out at all of their friends dancing on the dance floor.

"Do you guys remember the first time the three of us came here together?" Eddy asked suddenly before taking a sip of his beer.

Brynn looked over at him for a second, but he didn't look back. "How could I forget, it was the first time I came here at all," she answered looking away with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," Sean said like he was remembering something. "It was after your first day of school."

"Yeah," Brynn replied. "And I wanted nothing more than to go home and finish unpacking, but you guys were walking a bit behind me and Eddy ran up and tried to hit on me."

"You are never going to let me live it down," Eddy said throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"You brought it up!" Brynn said hitting his arm.

Eddy smiled looking back at her. "I remember you yelling at me to leave you alone after I hit on you. Then, we offered to bring you in here to make it up to you."

"More like I offered to save your ass, Eddy," Sean said looking over Brynn at the other boy.

"And after that we were inseparable ever since," Brynn said wrapping her arms around the boy's necks and pulling them into a hug.

"I still can't believe you didn't let me hit on you, but you let Daniel Stark hit on you and take you on a date," Eddy said taking the last sip of his beer and putting it down on the bar, before wrapping his other arm around Brynn to shake her.

Brynn closed her eyes and dropped her head in shame. "In my defense I thought he was cute and nice at the time."

Both Eddy and Sean threw their heads back in laughter at that. "After one date, you realized how much of a creep he was," Sean said rubbing the top of her head and walking away to the dance floor.

Brynn shook her head as she watched him go, patting the top of her head to make sure he didn't mess up the hair she had carefully braided back into a ponytail. "You guys will never let me live down dating Daniel Stark," Brynn said taking a sip of her own beer she'd almost forgotten about.

"Never, it's our job," Eddy said patting her back and releasing himself from the girl's grip. "And if you two never let me live down hitting on you, then you can't never forget your awful date with Daniel Stark."

Brynn sent him a glare and then raised her hand to flip him off. Eddy let out a fake gasp, "That's rude, what if I did that to you every time you pissed me off?" Eddy asked and then smiled. "It would happen a lot."

The colorful haired girl slapped Eddy in the arm, and then crossed both arms over her chest. Even though she was pretending to be mad, she found it hard to keep a smile from forming.

"Ah, there it is, the best smile in all of Miami," the boy said leaning down close to Brynn's face.

That made her break out into a full smile. "Stop," she said putting one of her hands over his face in an attempt to push the boy away.

"Come on, I just want to see your pretty smile," Eddy said with a smile.

"I hate you," Brynn said, crossing her arms, even though she was smiling. "You are the absolute worst."

Eddy put his hand on his chin like he was thinking about what she had just said. "Hmmm, I'm almost positive that there are worse people in the world than someone that just wants to see you smile." Eddy said flashing Brynn his best smile.

Brynn let out a sigh, "I guess."

They were quiet, looking out at all of their friends, dancing around each other without a care in the world. When the song ended, everyone stopped their dancing and cheered for the band before they started their next song.

When the next song started, Eddy turned to Brynn quickly. "Hey, B, you wanna dance?" he asked, extending a hand over to the smaller girl.

Brynn smiled, they had done this many times before. Hell, they had even learned to salsa together, with Brynn occasionally dancing with Sean. Everyone in The Mob would dance in random partners every time they came to Ricky's, most of the time it wasn't with the person they danced with the last time, just to keep things interesting. Brynn almost always danced with Eddy, though, there was something familiar about it. They knew how the other moved, and even if Brynn didn't want to admit it, she didn't really enjoy the times they danced with other people.

Of course, them always dancing together got them chirps from the rest of the crew. Most of them about how they should just date because they always act like a couple anyway. Brynn didn't really see it though, she acted like this around everyone else so why is it seen as flirting with Eddy?

Brynn mentally shook away her thoughts and grabbed Eddy's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Once they were in the middle of the floor Eddy turned to Brynn, never letting her hand go. He smiled at her before they began, the steps coming to them from all of the time they spent here doing the salsa and from their lessons when they were younger. They knew what the other was going to do and when they would do it. Each spin and turn making them feel a bit more at ease.

Of course, Brynn could hear the rest of The Mob whistling and cheering at them. At any other time it probably would have made Brynn mad, but she could only focus on moving her feet to the rhythm and her hand placed on top of Eddy's.

Brynn could feel the beat of the music making her move to the rhythm and stay completely on time with the music. She smiled at Eddy the entire time, every little thing that was a bit of a mess made them almost laugh, but they kept their composure through the entire song and at the end of it, they looked at each other smiling, both out of breath.

Everyone around them clapped, breaking them out of their little spell. They looked away from each other and up at the band before clapping for them themselves.

Brynn jumped when she felt a hand hitting her back. "You guys were great, just like always!" Sean said smiling, adding a wink at the end before walking backwards a bit and pointing at them and disappearing into the crowd.

Both her and Eddy have gotten used to the constant jokes by now, and they both just shook their heads and smiled.

"I should probably head out," Brynn said with an apologetic look. "Don't stay out too late, you have a video to edit, remember, and work in the morning."

Eddy shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I know, god you sound like a nagging parent."

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid," Brynn said smiling, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I mean it, don't stay out too late."

"I promise, one or two more songs and then I'm dragging Sean out of here whether he wants it or not," the boy said with a smile, giving the smaller girl a hug.

"Good, make sure I don't regret trusting you," Brynn said pulling away and starting to walk toward the door.

"Bye," Eddy calls out after her.

Brynn looks back and smiles, "Bye,"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I wanted to give you guys more of a feel for how their relationships work. Most of the stuff in the next chapter will follow the movie, like the work day after the flashmob. Thank you guys for reading!**

 **-Caroline**


End file.
